The Vvardenfell Wasteland
After the fall of the Ministry of Truth and the explosion of Red Mountain most of Vvardenfell is now either destroyed or uninhabited. Description The explosion of Red Mountain coated the immediate vicinity in toxic volcanic ash, the lava that spewed forth during the explosion also changed the geography of the region. Around the mountain, the ruins of the now inactive Ghostfence poke out of the ground like fingers clawing through the surface, and lava is constantly pouring out of the surface of Red Mountain, filling the Foydas and craters with deadly molten rock. The once green pastures of the Grazelands were destroyed by the explosion and resulting ash cloud, leaving a barren wasteland similar to that of the Ashlands before the explosion. The organic Telvanni citys were choked to death and destroyed by raining debries. The Ashlands themselves were not heavily damaged by the explosion, mostly because it was already an inhospitable wasteland and once the ash cloud cleared over Vvardenfell the inhabitants of the Ashlands were those that had survived the best due to their previous experiences. It is rumored that the Urshilaku tribe still roam their previous territory, surviving in much the same way they did before the explosion, however they have become more insular avoiding contact with strangers as much as possible. Some even say they take shelter in the ruin named Valenvaryon. Travel Hazards When traveling in the wasteland of Vvardenfell, there are several deadly hazards to be aware of. Ash storms are even more frequent and ravenous that before, and they now carry toxic fumes that can kill if they reach the lungs of a human being. Large pools and flowing rivers of lava now dot the landscape, often rising and falling depending on the seismic activity. Settlements Some costal cities did survive the fall such as Khuul and Ald Velothi both of which now serve the new Morrowind Government. Some cities were completely destroyed and remain only as ruins these are; Mar Ghan, Gnisis. Some cities were left abandoned, open to the elements and looters most have been picked clean but still stand the abandoned cities are; Vos, Tel Vos, Tel Ahrun and Tel Mora. Of all the cities Ald’Rhun faced the harshest fate, this city was destroyed before Red Mountain exploded, it was attacked by hordes of Deadra during the Oblivion Crisis, despite the best effort of the inhabitants who performed ancient rituals to raise Skar the giant long dead crab at the center of the settlement that served as the Great House Redoran council seat, none the less the city was completely destroyed leaving nothing behind. Fort Buckmouth still stands, but is abandoned, there is a rumor of imperial weapons and armor in the armories. Several Dunmer fortresses are surrounded by mountains of ash and are all but inaccessible. However some are accessible to those willing to brave the wastes, of those accessible some are being used for nefarious groups seeking a place where they can act unhindered. Dagon Fel survived the explosion intact and the Nord community in the town is thriving, they have separated themselves from the Empire and Morrowind are a self-sufficient town. Ebonheart was also destroyed by the fall, leaving behind only ruins, some weapon stores may survive here. The Scathing Bay All that remains of the living god’s once beautiful city is a large, water filled crater created by Baar Dau during its fall, known as the Scathing Bay. When the moon fell on the city none of its inhabitants survived and the city itself was destroyed. It is unclear what is inside the crater now, except for boiling water and crushed rock. Perhaps just the remains of the moon but there is a chance some artifacts from the city survived. None have been brave enough to venture close to the crater and explore its boiling depths. The Dwemer Ruins Little is known about the survival of Dwemer ruins in the area. Most were underground so should have survived the ash cloud relatively undamaged, however it is unclear if the tremors that followed the fall of the Ministry would have destroyed them from the inside. If they do survive then it is logical that the centurions tasked with guarding them will have also survived making the ruins potentially more dangerous for the unwary adventurer. Places in the Vvardenfell Wasteland Khuul Ald Velothi Mar Ghan Fort Buckouth Gnisis Vos Tel Vos Tel Ahrun Tel Mora Ald Redaynia The Scathing Bay Back to Locations Category:Regions Category:Vvardenfell